In recent years, various electronic devices, such as tablets, PDAs, and smartphones, have been developed. Most of such kinds of electronic devices include a touch screen display to facilitate an input operation by the user.
The user can provide an instruction to the mobile electronic device to execute a function related to a menu or object by touching the menu or object displayed on the touch screen display by a finger or the like.
However, most of existing electronic devices with a touch screen display are consumer products pursuing operability for various kinds of media data like images, music and others and are not necessarily suitable for use in business scenes like conferences, business negotiations, and product development. Thus, paper notebooks are still widely used in business scenes.
A method has been considered which stores handwriting information including a plurality of stroke data items corresponding to a plurality of strokes, respectively, handwritten on a touchscreen display in place of a paper notebook. It considers making a figure legible by recognizing a figure from a plurality of stroke data items, and tracing the recognized figure.
When there are figures which are overlapping, the figures overlap and are displayed, the figures may become hard to see on the contrary.